


Strangers in a Teashop [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Tea Triptych [podfic] [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic milestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: They've known each other for ages. They've always been strangers. And now here they were.[A recording of one of my own fics]





	Strangers in a Teashop [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers in a Teashop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280179) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



> This is, including collaborations, my 200th posted podfic. Deciding on what to record for this milestone was hard, but I eventually went with doing a repod of one of my own fics that was loosely inspired by the first fic that I ever recorded.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/Strangers%20in%20a%20Teashop.mp3) | **Size:** 3.72 MB | **Duration:** 05:15min

  
---|---


End file.
